Pocket Full of SunShine
by RocknKitty
Summary: Sequel.Sunna & Itachi are on a trip for her brithday.He leaves on a mission and Sunna meets another Uchiha looking for him.The new Uchiha wants her to come with him to kill Itachi.Can she make it to him in time to save her lover and still be with Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**After much time, I have finally finished the first chapter! I felt so happy! **

**WARNING, THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY FANFIC "YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE". IF NONE FO THIS MAKES SENSE, I EITHER SUCK AT WRITING OR YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST ONE. READ IT FOR MORE UNDERSTANDING, YOU WILL NEED IT.**

**Anyway, sorry this is a bit late. I've been busy with our school musical "Joseph and the Amazing Techni-coloured DreamCoat" and other school stuff, but more importantly, WRITER'S BLOCK T.T I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but it will take some time. I probably won't get it up any time soon (like, 2 weeks range) because I have performances and other plans. Sorry!**

**And, let me make one thing clear. ABSOLUTELY CLEAR. Yes, Sasuke is a main character in this story. He is more main than Itachi. I know not many people really like Sasuke. He ticks me off sometimes myself (Like when he kills innocent and cute salamanderds! D8). BUT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SASUKE, KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF. DON'T DISS THE CHARACTER, NO MATTER WHAT HE MAY DO IN THE SHOW/MANGA OR IN MY FANFIC. GOT IT? _NO_ Sasuke bashing! He is one of my favourite characters, and I don't want people bitching about him in reviews when they could be giving me valuable input. Alright?**

**reviews are welcome and wanted. I would really like it if people coudl tell me what they think of my writting style too, or just the writing. that's what i would really like. NO ONE OR TWO WORD REVIEWS.**

**ANOTHER WARNING. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NARUTO MANGA AND ONLY WATCH THE SHOW, DO NOT READ THIS. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR SPOILERS. READ IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DON'T BLAME ME FOR SPOILIERS.**

**I would like to thank one of my best friends, Kim, who helped me for part of this chapter. I really couldn't finish this without her. Thank you Kim!**

**and without further ado, I present to you the sequel of You Are My SunShine. Please, enjoy.**

_**Pocket Full of SunShine**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A blonde woman was in the kitchen of an apartment-like home making breakfast. She was adding ingredients to a bowl while following a recipe from a book. She was careful as she whisked so none of the blend would spill onto the white counter. Wood decorating made the kitchen up giving it a homey feel. The light tanned colour of the wood matched the rest of the kitchen which was white, including the fridge and other appliances. A sink was near her side to the left. A few measuring cups and other cooking tools were seen by them, both filled with ingredients or empty and waiting to be washed.

The woman had bright blonde hair let down. Bangs went down to her eyebrows and then down to her chin. The rest of her hair was long- about to her mid-back. She had bright blue eyes that were softened, and on her face was a small smile. She looked to be in her near twenties or late teens. She was wearing a red thin strapped shirt and pink pajama pants.

Suddenly she jumped inwardly. Her eyes widened and her smile vanished for a small moment. Someone was behind her with their arms wrapped around her waist. She felt them lean their head right next to her ear.

"What are you doing making breakfast?" a deep, monotone voice asked.

The woman turned her head to see the man behind her. He had pale skin and looked to be in his early twenties, but the wrinkles on either cheekbone made him appear older. He had dark hair; black. He had different layered bangs that ended past his chin. The rest of his long hair was also let down like hers. His hair was thin and went down to his waist she knew. He wore a deep purple baggy T-shirt followed by baggy dark pants. He was barefoot like her.

His dark onyx eyes looked at her. He was lightly smirking and she smiled back.

"You were still sleeping so I figured that I would make it." She explained. Her voice was soft.

"Your birthday is tomorrow," he stated. He lightly nuzzled her neck, pulling her closer to his form. "You shouldn't be making meals; at least not without me. It makes me feel guilty."

"You don't have to do that," the woman gently protested.

"But I want to." He looked back to her face. "Besides, you didn't say good morning."

He met her lips and kissed. She opened her mouth and shut her eyes. He lowered his hand back down to her waist. She gently held onto his hands and kissed him back. When they pulled away she opened her eyes gracefully to him.

"Good morning, Itachi." She said back.

He smiled down to her, seeing as he was taller. "Good morning, Sunna." And then he started to help her cook.

Sunna and Itachi are boyfriend and girlfriend living together. Itachi is an ex-nin from Konoha, where Sunna also lived two years ago. He is a member of Akatsuki and lives in their hideout in his apartment. He taught Sunna how to be a shinobi like himself. Though, she herself is not a member of the villainous organization.

At first Sunna was Itachi's housekeeper and roommate. Over time however they bonded and eventually came to be a couple. That was nearly two years ago, and they had been living together since they met. When she was sixteen she had been living in Konoha with her father. Her mother had died when she was younger from a shinobi mission she was on, and after that her father started to abuse Sunna. One night by accident she murdered him when he nearly killed her. That night she had met Itachi, and her once miserable life had changed. Though she had been through some hard times, she never forgot her past. Scars from that night stayed on her arms. But most of the time she covered them up, even if they could only be seen close up.

Being with Itachi made her forget what had been done to her. He felt the same with Sunna. She knew that in his past something had happened that frightened him so much that he used to get only three or four hours of sleep a night. For some reason he sleeps calmer and easier with Sunna. However, because of his lack of sleep for so many years, the wrinkles on his face will not go away.

As they finished off their pancakes there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sunna said with a smile. Itachi didn't object. He merely gathered their dishes and placed them by the sink.

She walked down the deep blue hallway. As she made her way to the door she suspected who would be behind it. She turned the knob and opened. She smiled even brighter.

"Hello Kisame!" she greeted the man in the corridor. "Come in."

The tall blue-skinned man smiled a sharp toothed grin. "Of course, Sunna." And with that he walked into the home.

Kisame was also a member of Akatsuki and was Itachi's partner in the organization. Sunna had met him the day after she met Itachi. At first she had been scared of his appearance. Who wouldn't be frightened of his height, blue skin, sharp teeth, and more importantly the huge sword he always carried around wrapped in cloth? He had the appearance of a deadly shark! But over time she had become close to him too. He had always wanted to become a father figure to her since he never had a family as his own and she was sixteen at the time. Secretly Sunna does see him very closely like the father she never fully had. Of course, she's too shy to admit it to Kisame.

She had also met another Akasuki member while living with Itachi. She was the only womanin the organization, but was none the less very kind. Her name was Konan, and had helped Sunna through some of the rough times. The relationship between the two women was as best friends. Though, she had moved to a city far away with her partner who was also the leader of Akatsuki. Every now and then Sunna got a letter from her dear friend, and that always brightened her day.

"Hello Kisame," Itachi greeted plainly when he saw his partner. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," he agreed.

With that they all made their way to the living room to sit. The carpet and walls were a different shades of blue and the furniture was darkly coloured. Itachi and Sunna sat on the couch while Kisame chose a separate chair. He continued to smile at the couple as they sat close to one another. He was one of the two who knew that they were actually together, Konan being the other person.

"So what brings you here today, Kisame?" Sunna asked her would-be adopted father with a smile.

"I've been busy with individual missions lately, and haven't been home, so I just came to see how you two were doing." He shrugged. "Besides, you wouldn't have many visitors now that everyone else has moved out. Unless a member stopped by of course, but I doubt that happened." He stretched his arms behind his back in a carefree manor. He flashed a mischievous grin at them. "Nothing happened while I was gone, right?"

"O-Of course not." Sunna's cheeks turned cherry red. She adverted her eyes away shyly, knowing what the older man was referring to. "N-Nothing's happened."

"Well, that's good." Kisame chuckled. His arms remained behind his back. "So I heard it's your birthday tomorrow, Sunna."

"It is," Itachi said for her. He looked to her with a smile and pulled her closer.

"And it just so happens that I have a little something for you!" as he said that he pulled out a neatly wrapped box. The blue man held it out to her. His smile was huge and friendly like the sparkle in his small eyes.

"Happy birthday, Sunna."

She took the package with a smile. The wrapping was pink and yellow, with a bright pink ribbon keeping it all together and also putting more decoration to it. She smiled down at the gift. A small card taped to it read "To Sunna" and she could see that it was signed by both Kisame and Konan.

"Open it up, I think you'll appreciate the lengths we went to snatch this." Kisame remarked.

"You didn't have to get me a gift." Sunna faintly reminded.

"You'll like it, I know you will."

"Go ahead and open it." Itachi chimed with a smile. She could see Kisame wink at Itachi. Obviously her boyfriend was in as to what the gift was.

Sunna smiled brightly as she started to open the gift. She very carefully pulled off the ribbon and unwrapped the present. A plain box was hidden underneath. She pulled open the lid. Her eyes suddenly went wide, as she gently lifted the silk housecoat out of the box. The older teen looked at it in her hands.

The housecoat had exquisite decorations on it. The base colour of the material was a light yellow and throughout the housecoat were many differently coloured lotuses, all matching the base colour. With the flowers were many hummingbirds either flying gracefully or drinking nectar from the sweet lotuses. This article of clothing must have taken a _long_ time to make. But it had been worth it. The housecoat was _perfect_.

"I-It's beautiful!" she finally exclaimed. She put down the clothing to look back at her close friend. "Thank you so much, Kisame!"

He smiled brightly at her. "I told you that you'd like it."

She just smiled in response. She gently put the housecoat down and got up to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he returned the gesture, only he didn't hold her to his fullest extent, seeing as he was _very_ strong and didn't want to hurt her.

"I knew you would like it." He chuckled again. As Sunna pulled away she saw him catch a glimpse of the clock in the room.

"Woah, look at the time!" he exclaimed. He hastily got up from his seat. "I still have a mission to go on today, and I want to make sure you two will be able to go. I'll watch the base while you're gone."

Itachi and Sunna got up too. Her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her waist. He gave a curt bow with his head to the blue haired man..

"Kisame, thank you very much for taking the extra missions so we could leave today and for the week." He thanked his partner.

"Yes, Kisame, we really appreciate it." Sunna added.

"Heh, it's no problem." The older man grinned. "I hope you two have a fun time _alone_ at the beach and festival." The youngest person saw him give a wink to Itachi. She blushed deeply when Itachi seemed to smirk back.

"I'll be seeing you two later," he continued. "I hope you two have fun. And Sunna," he went up and gave the teen a big and warm hug. "Happy birthday."

The blonde squeezed back and smiled. "Thank you, Kisame. The housecoat is lovely. If you talk to Konan, please tell her that I absolutely love it."

He smiled. "I will, don't worry."

After Kisame left, Sunna washed the dishes, while Itachi dried and put them away. Sunna was wearing the housecoat while doing the chore. Itachi was eyeing her in the coat. She saw this and turned to him with a nervous smile.

"What?" she teasingly asked.

"You look so beautiful in that housecoat." He simply replied. He moved more to her. "Of course, it doesn't compare to you."

He smiled as he watched her blush. "There's nothing as handsome as you either."

"So," he took her wet hands with his own. "if we're the most beautiful things, we must be the perfect couple, correct?"

She laughed at his flirting. "Of course. We were meant to be."

"Exactly," he agreed. He gently kissed her forehead. "The sooner we finish up here the sooner we can leave. If we leave in the next hour we should be there by tonight."

"Okay," she said. She smiled up at him with both her lips and eyes. "I can't wait. It'll be so much fun!"

He nodded with a smile. "So let's finish the dishes and get packed."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sunna sighed with a tired smile. "We're finally here."

"Yeah, we are." Itachi said beside her. He held her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here earlier. The festival isn't on until tomorrow, so we haven't missed anything important."

"Do you think we'll be able to get a hotel?" she worriedly asked.

"I already booked us one. All we have to do is go and check in." he answered with a smile. Sunna in turn smiled back. He was always prepared.

"Come on, you're probably tired from our traveling." The Uchiha commented. With that they walked into the darkened town.

Eventually they reached their hotel. They had nothing to worry about since no one would recognize Itachi as a criminal. This town didn't have any shinobi, and it was far away from any main village, so they were safe from ANBU or anyone. And besides, Itachi wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak. He looked like any other citizen, just like Sunna did.

The hotel was brightly lit and welcoming. It looked cozy and homey, the perfect thing to come to after a long journey. Sunna smiled brightly as her and Itachi walked in hand-in-hand, their bags strapped to their backs. It was late at night and both wanted to get some rest so they immediately went to the check-in.

"I'd like to check in please." Itachi politely said to the woman behind the counter.

"Of course," she said. Within minutes they were properly checked in and started to make their way to their room.

"I chose this hotel when I was on a mission a few months ago." Sunna's boyfriend started to explain. "I knew it would be perfect for your birthday."

"You planned this months in advance?" she asked surprised. She lowered her head to hide her blush. "You do too much for me sometimes, Itachi."

He stopped at their numbered door. "I wanted to make your birthday special, since last year I had the inconvience of being absent on a mission. And besides, you can't see everything I have in store for you until tomorrow."

"Alright," she gave in with a smile. "But I still say that the trip alone is enough."

He lightly smirked. He started to open their door. "We'll argue later. For now, let's just get settled and get some rest."

When they first walked into the hotel room Sunna couldn't see anything because it was so dark. With a click the lights went on and she gasped. The room was huge, as big as their apartment, and that was only the main room! She could see a door to the bathroom. Everything was huge. To her right there was a gigantic window covering a majority of the wall. She couldn't see out of it since it was so dark outside, but she wondered what she would see in the morning. The rest of the room was exotic and fancy, and looked very expensive.

"In the morning you'll see why I picked this exact room for us." A monotone voice commented behind her. She turned to look at the dark-haired man.

"Itachi, i-it's beautiful!" she ran and embraced him.

He hugged her back, smiling brightly down at her. "You like it and you haven't seen it to it's full extent yet."

"I already love it." She looked back to him. "This is going to be the best time of my life."

"I think it will be, for both of us." Itachi replied in a flirty tone.

Sunna didn't respond. Was he really hinting on something in particular to take place this week? Were they ready for that kind of relationship? Then again, they had been together for two years and nothing had happened. Perhaps it was time for them to fully be a couple. Besides, it wasn't like Sunna didn't want it either.

"But as for now, I think we need sleep." He finally said.

"R-Right," the blonde stuttered, still phased by his comment.

As Itachi put down their bags on the bed, he started coughing. He hunched his back over as he continued to cough dryly. Sunna widened her eyes at his sudden action and rushed back to his side. She patted his back, trying to help him. He closed his eyes tightly and continued to cough, his hand covering his mouth.

Minutes passed and he finally stopped the coughing fit. Itachi breathed in slowly and deeply, making sure the cough was gone. After he was determined he was done he started to unpack his and her things without another word.

"I-Itachi, are you sure you're alright?" Sunna asked beside him. She still held a hand on his back and continued to look at him worriedly.

"You've been having these random coughing fits for a few months now, and I'm starting to get worried. Don't you think you should go see a doctor?"

"I'm fine, Sunna. It's just a cold." He stated.

"How can you have a cold for so long? And it's early August; how can you be sick when it's warm?" she pressed on.

"Some people can have colds for a majority of the year. The cold is spread through the air and can attack anyone at anytime. That's all it is." He answered.

"So then why am I not getting sick?" That sentence made him stop what he was doing. A sudden thought came to Sunna at his reaction to her question. _'Is Itachi trying to convince not only me, but himself?'_

"You have a better immune system. Mine must have just been weakened and that's how I caught the cold and because my immune system is still weakened, I'm still sick." He replied. He straightened and handed his girlfriend her pajamas. "I'm okay, Sunna, really. Besides, I'm not letting anything stop our week together."

"Asides from your mission in the next town." She reminded him of his duty. She took her clothes from him.

"But that's after your birthday, so it's okay." He said with a small smile. He gently kissed her forehead. "Go get changed."

She murmured an "alright" and walked off to the bathroom. She got changed into her pink pajamas quickly and came out to Itachi again. She still wondered about her thought but decided to ignore it. If Itachi said he was fine, he was. He had never lied to her or anything of the sort and she had never done anything like that to him.

When she came out Itachi was already lying in bed. He was only wearing his pants and his torso was bare. Strong muscles were on his chest and abs, proving him as a shinobi. She could now walk into a room without blushing at his appearance.

She lay in the bed with him, leaving her clothes in the hamper. She looked right at him, her blonde hair coming over her one shoulder and touching the matress. He turned on his side to her too, his long, dark, waist length hair still in a low ponytail. His dark onyx eyes looked at her.

"Are you sore from our trip here?" she asked him. They had been doing a lot of running, and chakra helping or not, it was still hard.

"A little," he plainly answered.

She didn't need to ask where. She already knew that if he ran too often or went on frequent missions he would have sore shoulders and an aching back afterwards. She motioned for him to turn around to which he obeyed.

Gently she started to massage his somewhat tense back. With her fingers she held onto his shoulders and with her thumbs she circled into his back. He relaxed instantly from her gentle touch. She continued to work on his shoulder and back, using her knuckles, full palm, and whatever else she could do with her hand to massage Itachi's muscles. She gently worked up and down his back from his neck to his hips. She pulled closer and pressed herself against him to rub the front of his shoulders and collarbone. She could see that Itachi's eyes were shut and he looked very content.

"Thank you, Sunna." He finally whispered to her when she was done. He turned back and opened his eyes gracefully at her.

"You're welcome, Itachi." She whispered back with a smile. She knew how much he loved it when she gave him a back massage. She loved it when he did the same to her.

"I'll give you a back massage and then we have to go to sleep." He continued. Already he was rubbing the sides of her ribs to get rid of any pain.

She shut her eyes and smiled more. She nodded in agreement and turned over so he could work with her back. He did the same to her and she felt refreshed from her tiring journey. It was moments like this that she loved in their relationship.

Itachi stopped where she had ended on him; after rubbing her collarbone. He didn't remove his arms off of her but kept pressed to her and held her. Sunna gently held onto one of his arms, already falling into a deep sleep. She felt Itachi bury his head in her hair, neck, and shoulder. He kissed her neck once before they fell asleep together.

**This is chapter one. This is the longest first chapter that I have ever written. I feel so proud! x3 I hope you enjoyed this chap! I got the idea of the backrub because people tell me that I give AWESOME backrubs :P see ya all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sunna woke up to brightness. When she opened her eyes she saw the beaming, clear, blue sky through the huge shinning windows. Few white and fluffy clouds could be seen. For minutes she lay and wondered what was so special about this particular hotel room. It was more than just the airy and elegance of the place, right?

Slowly she pulled the covers off of herself and got up. Her bare feet gracefully walked across the wooden tiled floor. She gently picked up her new housecoat from a nearby dresser and wrapped the soft material around her. As she walked to the window she put it on.

At the clear glass Sunna stopped. She gazed out with an open mouth.

The view was incredible. The village below could be seen on the higher floor. She could see for miles out, but one particular view caught her eye. A great distance away she could see white sand and further she could spot bright blue water that was a more vivid shade than the sky's blue. Waves flowed onto the white sand far away. Tropical trees could be seen on the dreamy beach.

"It's the ocean." A soft voice said.

The elder teen turned back. Itachi was sitting up in bed against the headboard, his arms behind his head in a carefree manor. He was smiling, eyeing Sunna from across the room.

"You actually brought me here?" she asked with a smile, showing she was surprised in a good way.

"Do you remember when we went to the beach nearly two years ago? That was our first date."

"How could I forget?"

"I promised I would take you to the ocean one day," he continued. Sunna had walked to the foot of the bed. She got on the bed and crawled over to him, her legs on either side of his.

He held her arms gently, looking up to her face over his. "Today's that day. Happy eighteenth birthday, Sunna."

She lowered herself down to him. He started to kiss her and she accepted, still smiling into the kiss. He rubbed her arms stroking up and down. She in turn placed her hands tenderly on his shoulders. Lower and lower she descended slowly until she was pressed against the older person. Her head was lifted so Itachi could give her feathery kisses on her neck and skin. His arm now held her waist.

"So," She gently stroked his black hair, fixing his mild bed head look. "We're going to go to the beach for the day? Just you and me?"

"Correct." he answered, his smile still placed on his face. "Then this evening is the summer festival, which we will be attending."

Sunna nodded. "You chose this hotel for the view of the beach?"

"I figured you would enjoy the exquisite scenery. I like it as well, mind you."

She curved her lips more. "I love it here."

"I'm glad you do." Itachi replied. He gave her one longer kiss and a small squeeze on her lower side, to which she jumped slightly with a grin.

"Now," he gradually pulled back. "let's go to the beach."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How do I look?"

The blonde nervously modeled in her newest kimono. It was different shades of pink with all sorts of flowers and lotuses throughout it. The sleeves were long and the lining of the dress was like a metallic pink, made of fine silk. To keep it tied and in place was a lavender coloured obi. It tied around the back like all obis do, and the soft colour matched the many pinks.

Sunna's hair was tied into a bun, similar to the look of Konan's styled hair, with the hair being kept in place and some locks sticking out; basically a messy bun. Lastly she had some make-up on. Simple pale pink lipstick and eye shadow, and then some blush on her cheekbones.

Itachi walked closer to her, and then grinned at her appearance. He took her hand in his, placing his other at her hip. He leaned in close to her.

"You look radiant." He said with meaning as he gazed into her sapphire eyes.

Sunna blushed, but smiled. "If you say so, I'm fine."

"What about me?" he teasingly asked, lifting his arms to the side for her input.

Her boyfriend wore a kimono, but it was a little less fancy then hers. The kimono was a deep grey with a white lining. His sleeves were long as well, but not as lengthened. It was held in place with a white obi. It wasn't as delicately tied, but it was meant to be that way since it was a masculine design. Itachi wore his hair down, not in a low ponytail as he usually did. His dark locks descended down to his waist, and it was a little hard to recognize him clearly. Sunna, however, had seen him many times without his hair held in a ponytail and could point him out clearly. His whole look, his let down hair, his kimono slightly open at the chest revealing bare skin, and his delicate facial appearance made him look _very_ attractive.

"You look handsome." She finally managed to say.

He smiled more and gave her a peck on her cheek. Then he took his and in hers and motioned to the door.

"Shall we go?"

She smiled and nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sky was darkening and stars were coming out. But the brightness from the continuous lamps lit the whole area. Crowds of people walked the streets, but children managed to find the room to run around playing with newly bought toys. Stands were everywhere, and restaurants had line-ups. Laughter and voices filled the air, along with many different types of music. Different games were everywhere, many people playing or watching them. This whole festival was to celebrate summer and the warmth and brightness it brought.

Sunna smiled but was frustrated that she couldn't pull the fishing pole. The great fish below in the pond grudgingly held onto the line, not letting go. She tried turning and pulling, but it didn't work. The fish wouldn't budge.

Two other hands gently grasped the fishing pole and pulled with her. Sunna glanced up to see Itachi behind her with his arms wrapped around to pull the pole. He smiled with her as they brought the fish up together.

"I got it!" She pronounced to the game manager.

The old man in charge grinned. "First prize is a cash reward! Good job!"

He handed an envelope with the rewarded money in it. The couple thanked him and started to continue on their way.

"Ready for some dinner?" Itachi asked as he held an arm around her waist, like he always did.

She nodded. "But where do we eat? It's packed just about everywhere."

"I made reservations in advance yesterday." He answered. "It's not too far from here."

As they walked down the streets Sunna looked around at everything. Families and couples were everywhere. Lights and colours seemed to have exploded on the small village.

"It's beautiful tonight." She said to her boyfriend.

He turned to her with happy face. "I'm glad you think so. I was worried you would be too tired after our day at the beach."

"I'm never too tired to spend time with you." She flirted back. She took his and in hers. In return he said nothing but continued walking, a smile still on his face.

Eventually they got to the restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't cheap either. They had to wait a while to go to their reserved table, but it wasn't long. As they walked to their seat Sunna noticed a dance floor with music playing. People were dancing and laughing on the floor.

Itachi slid out a chair for Sunna to sit in. "Have a seat."

The blonde took her seat and next the black-haired man took his across from her. They waited for their menus and ordered their food. Somewhat nervous, Sunna looked around the restaurant, hands holding her chin up. Her eyes eventually glanced back to Itachi, who was watching her with a small smile. She put on a teasing face.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." He said without missing a beat. The sentence made the teen across the table blush deeply.

"You've said that before today." She murmured with a nervous and playful smile.

"I'm speaking the truth." He simply replied. The music on the dance floor changed to an upbeat song. The Uchiha looked to his side and then slowly looked to Sunna.

"Let's dance."

She blinked. "R-Right now? What about our food?"

"Its fine, it won't be ready for a little while. Let's pass the time by." He was already standing beside her, a hand held out for her to take.

"But we're in front of so many people!" she nervously squeaked.

"They don't know us, and we don't know them. There's nothing wrong." He smiled and held his hand out further.

The blonde teen stared at the hand for a moment, before sighing and giving in. She took his hand and got up. They both walked to the dance floor.

As soon as their feet touched the different tiling Itachi started their dance. Spinning, twirling, and moving their feet to the beat. The song was fast and fun, fitting the feeling of the festival.

Sunna grinned as she danced with Itachi. He twirled her around and she followed some of his movements, doing some of her own. She no longer cared about the other people in the room. She only cared about the moment at hand.

Eventually the music changed to a slow song. Immediately couples came onto the floor, embracing each other. Sunna and Itachi's faces became more serious as they slowly walked closer together. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. He placed his hands at her waist and pulled her close so they were pressed against one another. They slowly started to dance. Sunna rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She was completely relaxed with him. Itachi laid his head against her shoulder and brushed his lips against her ear.

"I have something I want to give to you after supper." He said, his voice clothed in gentleness. "I want to give it to you away from everyone else. Is that alright?"

She just nodded. Her mind was busy trying to think about what he wanted to give her. It must have been something important if Itachi wanted to give it to her in private.

_But I wonder; what could it be?_ She thought.

Excitement flowed through Sunna all through dinner. What was Itachi going to give her? The trip was supposed to be her present. Then again, he had said he wanted to give her something else before. What could it be?

When dinner was over, Itachi paid the bill and started to leave with Sunna. She leaned into him, and he held onto her waist. It was late now, probably nearing midnight. The festival continued on and was just like it had been before their meal. Itachi didn't take her onto the streets however. Instead he started to walk on a path to the beach.

"Why are we going there?" she asked curiously.

"It's away from everyone else," he explained. "We'll be alone."

Within minutes they were on the beach. The water reflected the dark sky and waves came to the shore. Stars were in the night, twinkling brightly. The couple just stood there, looking at the quiet scenery.

Sunna leaned her head against his shoulder. "Itachi…this day has been incredible. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"There's only one thing left for me to give you." He replied. He turned fully to her and she did the same.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he asked with a playful voice and smile. She returned it. "Shut your eyes."

Sunna obeyed his request.

"Don't open them, alright?"

"Yes."

At first nothing changed. Then she heard him move more closely to her. She could hear his arms beside her head and then she felt something tied around her neck. She made a puzzled face.

His arms pulled back. "You can open your eyes now."

The blonde did as he said and opened her eyes. Immediately she looked down at what was around her neck. She gasped and held it in her hand to look at it. Though the lighting of the area was bad, the item shinned.

"Is…Is it really made out of…?"

"It's real gold." He answered. "And yes, it is really for you and you alone."

Sunna's wide blue eyes stared at the necklace round her neck. On a gold chain was a half of a sun, designed like the yin and yan suns on her favourite blouse and dress. There was only one half, the other was missing.

"Where's the other half?" she asked and looked up to her boyfriend.

He gave a mischievous smile and lifted something from his collar bone. Her eyes widened once more. Around Itachi's neck was a silver chain with a silver yin and yan sun. He was wearing the other half.

"Oh, Itachi…" she looked back down at the necklace. She jumped and hugged him tightly with a huge grin.

"I love it! I love you!" she exclaimed with laughter.

The dark haired man chuckled lightly. He pushed her back a bit to look down at her, seeing as she was shorter than him.

"Sunna, I would like to explain this gift first." He said. His face was serious, but soft.

She looked up, confused at that. "What do you mean?"

He held her for a moment, his hands gently holding hers. He looked into her eyes, saying nothing for a moment. She patiently waited, knowing he was trying to find the right words to whatever he was going to say.

"Sunna…these necklaces…" he gently played with the gold one resting on her collar bone. He looked back to her. "These necklaces are the only way I can safely prove my love for you."

The eighteen year-old held a breath. _Does he mean…_

"I-Itachi…What do you mean…?"

He hesitated for a small moment. "Sunna…With these necklaces, I'm asking you to be mine and for me to be yours. Will you marry me?"

She stopped breathing for a few seconds. "A-Are you serious?"

"When have I never been?" he asked.

"Itachi…I love you and I…" she trailed off for a moment and looked down.

The dark haired man waited for an answer slightly nervously.

"I accept!" she brought her head up with a huge smile.

Itachi's face brightened immediately. Sunna gasped but laughed when he lifted her into the air by her waist. He laughed with her, twirling them both around.

"Itachi, I just have to ask," she began when he set her down. "Why can't we use rings to announce our engagement?"

Itachi held onto her waist and frowned slightly. "Sunna, if anyone found out about our relationship, they would use it against us. If someone wanted to blackmail me, they could capture and torture you. If we wore anything that others would know meant we were together, like rings, they would catch us."

She nodded. "I understand."

"There is also one other issue with our engagement…" Itachi stated. He let out a small sigh. "Because I am an Akatsuki member, an S-ranked criminal, a marriage would not be so easy to have. It relates to our first issue, if someone was to find out about us, but also we need for example a Hokage to sign the paper for marriage."

"What about a private wedding? Those don't require any signing." She suggested. "Runaways have those kind of weddings all the time."

"Yes, but if anyone was to overhear the wedding, or if news of it got lose somehow, we could get hurt." He answered. Obviously he had thought this all out.

"So, I was thinking that instead of a legal wedding, we could just be _'married'_ right now." He lightly explained. His suggestion lead to a confused look from his now fiancé. "I mean that when my duties in Akatsuki are done, and when things are safer, we can have a legal wedding."

"So…we're technically married right now?"

"Yes, in a way." He smiled a small smile.

He caressed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt. That was why I got us necklaces instead of rings. And besides," he took her necklace and his and put them and brought the two closer together. The suns fit perfectly. Sunna averted her eyes up to his.

"Without the other, they cannot be whole." He whispered delicately. They both shut their eyes as they kissed romantically, opening their mouths for one another softly.

Sunna pushed back from the kiss as it was getting more passionate. She murmured, "Itachi, wait."

He eyed her with a look. "What is it?"

She looked away for a moment, trying to gather the strength to ask the question.

"I-If we're technically married, does that mean that we can do what married couples do?"

He straightened lightly. "What exactly do you mean?"

Sunna bit her lip momentarily before pressing herself against him. She brought a hand over his chest, over his heart.

"Does our technical marriage mean we can be _'one'_ together?" she nervously asked, her cheeks blushing.

There was a pause from Itachi. He leaned down to her ear and nibbled on her lobe lightly. He whispered, "I don't see why not."

She looked up to him face to face and he looked down at her. Taking her chances she pulled herself up and kissed his lips roughly, to set a mood. Immediately Itachi took her lips, licking and gently biting her. She returned the gesture with as much emotion.

Finally Itachi pulled them apart. He was breathing deeply, as was Sunna.

"Let's go to our room." He said quickly, with husk in voice.

The blonde nodded a few times. "Yeah,"

Using some of their shinobi skills they used a quick and simple teleportation jutsu to go back to their hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sunna opened her eyes slowly. The hotel room was bright with the light coming in, along with the warm feeling of the sun's rays through the glass windows. She let out a small and calm sigh. Memories of last night's events filled her mind.

_That…was the greatest night of my life._

Suddenly she came to realize the warm touches against her back. With delicate fingers someone rubbed gentle circles. She smiled and closed her eyes at the comfort.

Eventually she turned to see Itachi lying beside her. He was smiling as well. The silk sheets were rolled back and were just covering their waists. Itachi was wearing no shirt, or anything for that matter. Sunna knew that just as Itachi knew that she was just as clothes less as he was.

"Good morning," he finally broke the silence. His deep voice was gentle. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't get much, actually. I thought you knew that." she playfully replied.

In response he smirked. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. Sunna shut her eyes in total bliss. She was the happiest woman alive.

It was a while before he pulled away. He did it gracefully and slowly. When Sunna opened her eyes she saw his dark onyx eyes still looking at her. His eyes traced down to her collar, where her gold sun necklace was. She noticed that his silver version of the jewelry was still on him as well.

He picked up her necklace in his hand gently. "Sunna, this, and what we shared together last night is proving my love to you. I want you to know that we are now committed to each other. I don't want anyone but you."

"All I need is right in front of me." She stated. With her hands she caressed his face. "Itachi, y-you're my first time, and you're the most important person to me. I can't see me happier with anyone else."

He shut his eyes from her touch. "You…don't know how much those words mean to me." He murmured. He opened his eyes to her. "I wish I could tell you how much I love you."

"You don't have to, I already know." She smiled a crooked smile with soft eyes. "I just wish you knew how important you are to me."

He smiled. "I may know that." he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, now only one question remains." He stated when he lifted back his head.

"What's that?"

He smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Do we get dressed now or wait until later?" He was tugging the sheets in a suggestive matter and leaning more into her, that playful and devilish look still on.

Sunna returned his flirting. She pulled his arm to help bring him down.

"We got all day, what the heck?"

Itachi agreed quickly before he started to kiss and pleasure his lover.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure you want to leave today, Itachi? We have all week." Sunna reminded him.

"I would prefer to finish the mission as soon as possible. Then, I would have the rest of the week left to be with you and no interruptions." He explained.

Sunna was helping him pack his ninja gear for his mission. She would have preferred for him to stay longer but his idea made sense and was reasonable. Itachi had already showered and changed. His technical wife remained in her new housecoat and waited for him to leave.

He hooked the gear onto his belt. The black-haired man turned to Sunna. "If I go now, I should be back later on tonight."

"Alright then," Sunna smiled. She took out a box from the dresser and handed it to him.

Itachi looked at the box curiously. "What's this?" he asked as he took the small package.

"Just a little something for you to take with you. I ordered it while you were in the shower." She blushed lightly as she explained.

Her boyfriend opened the lid of the small neat box. A smile formed on his lips. He took out a multi-flavoured and coloured dango.

"I know they're your favourite treat. I thought you would like some before you go." Sunna commented.

He merely kept smiling as he bit into the dumpling snack. Sunna could tell he was savouring the taste when he gently shut his eyes as he chewed. When he opened his eyes he brought himself closer to her. He kissed her long and gently, making it a fine pass of affection. She could taste the sweet taste of dango in his mouth and on his lips.

He pulled away and said, "I will enjoy these. Thank you."

The older teen just blushed and fidgeted. "You better get going so you can come back sooner."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave." As he said this he encircled his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, but you have to," she cooed as she embraced him back. Itachi started to nuzzle her neck and play with her ear.

"Alright," she finally interrupted after a few minutes. She smiled up to him still. "You got to go. I'll be here when you get back."

He gave her one last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded. She walked with him to the door.

"Be safe," he told her like he always did before they would part.

"You too,"

And then with that he was off, leaving Sunna to wait for him that evening.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The blonde teen lay on the sofa of the large hotel room. It was late at night and she was starring up at the ceiling.

_So much has happened in just a few days…_She thought_. I've turned eighteen, I've become engaged and married to Itachi, and I've become an official woman. All of this just happened in one day, the fourteenth._

She smiled. She had been right. This was the best week of her life.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the hotel door. Curious, Sunna looked to the door across the room from her.

"I didn't call room service…" she mumbled. "Maybe it's house keeping." She lifted her head a bit from her position to help proclaim her voice.

"I don't need anything!"

The door only knocked again.

"I said I don't need anything!" she hollered again. Once more the door knocked, only more loudly.

Sunna sighed and started to get up from the couch. She made her way to the door which continued to knock.

"I'm coming!" she said loudly. She unlocked the door and was just about to open it when-

_**WHAM!**_

Sunna flinched and yelped when her back made hard contact with the wall. She squinted her eyes at the pain. Panic filled her when she realized a sharp, huge, blade against her throat. It didn't help when she felt many long strands of hair falling down from her shoulders to the floor.

"Pardon me asking, but are you associated with Uchiha Itachi, the S-ranked criminal in the organization Akatsuki?" a masculine voice asked.

"Wh-What?" she asked in return, her eyes still shut.

"Do you know the criminal Uchiha Itachi?" the person asked again.

_Wait…Itachi?!_ She realized. She opened up her eyes to look at who was questioning her.

The one before her was a young man who looked just a bit younger than herself. He had white shoulder-length hair with differently cut bangs. His eyes were a bright blue, nearly like pure water. He had sharp teeth. Sunna knew this because one fang stuck out of his smirking lips.

He wore fairly casual clothing; A purple muscle shirt with matching leg warmers and sandals, and two belts across his waist. Attached to the belts where two water bottles. Lastly his outfit consisted of his light blue pants.

The blonde stared at the man. He had a playful expression on his features. He was nimbly holding the huge sword against her throat. She noticed the blade had a half sphere on one side of it and in the middle of the sword was a full circle. The half-circle part was beside her throat, and the rest of the blade that was straight had cut her hair.

_What…What does this guy want with Itachi?!_

""You got an answer for me?" he asked, bringing himself and the blade closer.

"I-I have mo idea what your t-talking about." She nervously stated. Her widened eyes stared at the razor-sharp blade.

"Really?" he asked with a disbelieving tone of voice. "Then why are you in his hotel room?"

She took in a sharp gasp and looked at him. Did he know about her relationship with the Uchiha? Was he trying to kill him? Or maybe he was using her to hurt Itachi, like her husband said some would do.

"I don't know what you want from me or him." she growled.

"What I want is an answer. My business with Itachi is none of yours." He simply stated back. "Now, tell me."

"I don't have any idea what your talking about." She repeated and glared to him.

He didn't frown at that. The white-haired male simply smiled a sharp-toothed grin.

"Alrighty then," he said casually. "Looks like I'll have to do this the fun way."

Before Sunna could respond he removed the blade in a flash. A second later he hit her with lightening speed and brute strength. The girl let out a yell as she went flying into the sofa. She hit it with enough force to send it back as well. She flinched as she leaned into the sofa, grasping her arm in pain. She could feel the warm liquid and the huge gash down her limb.

Suddenly she felt the chakra coming near. Sunna shot her head up to see the attacker crouching on the couch, his sword in mid-swing. Her eyes widened and she quickly leapt away with her own chakra helping.

A loud crash filled the room as the large blade came down onto the hard floor. The young male turned to her, a playful smile on his face.

"You're quick," he commented. "But…"

Sunna gasped when he vanished. Water fell to the ground where he once was. She immediately shot her head behind her, sensing him there.

He lunged the sword at her. She barely dodged but took advantage of his momentary stillness. The older teen jumped onto the blade and ran towards him. She heard the boy let out a surprised gasp but he lifted the sword up. Sunna kept running and prepared chakra into her fist. Time seemed to slow because she could see him widen hid eyes by each fraction.

The punch made him waver, but not by much. Sunna did a summersault back, grabbing her ninja gear as well. She would have to use more than taijutsu to beat her opponent. He was strong while she wasn't. She was hoping her hit would have done more damage. If he hadn't been clutching that sword he could gone flying back a bit!

The white-haired teen scowled and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. He was glaring at his opponent.

"That's it, you've really pissed me off now." He said.

Instantly he came running towards her, his huge sword ready. She took out a large kunai and held it in front of herself, applying chakra to her hands to add more force.

When the sword came, she was able to hold it back at first. But within seconds she was sent flying to a wall again. She squeezed her eyes shut and hissed at the pain.

"Yaaah!"

She widened her eyes and shot her body to the left. The blade jabbed into the wall deeply. She could see the other teen growl that it was stuck.

Wihtout hesitating she grabbed another kunai and lunged it at him. She aimed for his beck and slashed.

His neck disappeared as water, and so did his whole head! Sunna gasped at this and stared in awe when she saw his head and neck take form together again from the liquid. He was soaking wet in the places that had returned from the water.

"My trun." He said with a devilish grin.

Suddenly his arm grew twice its size. It became wet and looked like it was made of water. Sunna gasped at what was going on.

_What is he?!_

Sunna screamed when he punched her in the chest. She flew back into another wall in the room. Her back was burning and she was amazed that it wasn't broken yet. By now most of her was in pain however. She hadn't hurt this much since her first mission, when she was tortured for a week and imprisoned. At the memory everything suddenly started to become like that week of hell. Everything became dark, she felt like the old wounds reformed on her body, and she started to cry endlessly. She could see a figure coming toward her.

"No, no, oh God, no!" she cried out loud, holding her head. "Stop it, stop it!"

"You gunna talk now?" the figure asked.

The terrified blonde looked up to him with watery eyes. She could see the teenager she had just been fighting, but his form somehow looked similar to the now deceased ex-nin Goro, who had also been her torturer long ago.

"I'm not telling you anything!" she instantly yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Look, just tell me everything you know about Itachi." He said.

"Never!" she yelled again. Then she felt herself against the wall, the huge blade against her throat once more. Her vision still pictured that horrible dungeon however.

"Tell me what you know and I won't kill you." He threatened.

His face was right near hers. Sunna's traumatized imagination set to work at reminding her of the great dog Rein, who had white hair and fangs like the boy in front of her. That dog left her scarred and hurt.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out once more. "No more!"

"You have until three," he continued.

"One…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remained crying.

"Two…"

She shook and trembled. Nothing was able to calm herself. If only she didn't remember the incident two years ago. If that hadn't happened, she wouldn't have this happen. But either way, it would be the same result. She was no match to his strength and power.

"Th-"

"Suigetsu, stop." A sudden stern and emotionless voice spoke.

Sunna opened her sore eyes to look at the newcomer. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He made all the horrible images go away. He looked just like a certain someone.

_I-Itachi?!_ She thought. Then she took a closer look.

The new dark-haired male walked forward to them. His hair was lengthy at the front but then spiked at the back. His bangs were layered, the shortest to his eyebrows and the longest to his chin. He was pale-skinned and his eyes were an onyx colour.

He was wearing an open white shirt and a blue skirt-like thing around his waist. Tying the thing together was a purple rope. He wore black gloves, leg warmers and sandals. Behind him tied onto the rope was a sheath of a katana.

_No…It's not him._

"Your method isn't working. Allow me to try." He continued to speak to his associate.

The man shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sunna steadied her breathing. Her nightmare was gone now. When this new man came in, he must have calmed her because of his resemblance to Itachi. But why did thye look so similar?

The new dark-haired teen crouched down before Sunna. He looked her straight in the eyes, his face holding no emotion.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He said. "I have received information that you are acquainted with Uchiha Itachi. Tell me everything you know."

She held her breathe. "Uchiha…Sasuke…?"

_I thought Itachi killed his whole clan?_ She thought. Then her memory clicked._ He did kill everyone…Everyone but his brother…_

"Yes, that is me." He answered.

Sunna remained quiet. This was her new brother-in-law! But he hated her husband and his older brother Itachi. Itachi even said that Sasuke had tried to kill him before a few years ago! So what would happen if she told him everything? What would Sasuke do?

As she remained in thought she stared at him. The dark-haird boy eyed her back, waiting for a response.

"Ah, Sasuke, this isn't working." The other boy eventually said. "Let me cut off her arms. Then she'll talk."

"Fear won't make her speak, Suigetsu." He replied. "Besides, I think she's too stubborn for your methods."

"She's sobbing right now! Just beat her 'till she talks!" the white-haired one growled.

After more comments, Sasuke stood and turned to his associate. They argued, the sharp-toothed one raising his voice and the emotionless Uchiha calmly stating things back. Sunna picked up a few bits of the argument. She heard the words "kill" and "Itachi" in the same sentence.

_Th-They __**are**__ trying to kill him! But how did they find us? _She started to panic. _At least they don't know we're together. But what if Itachi comes back? Can he defeat them by himself?_

She debated to herself what to do. She didn't have long to decide. She had to maker sure that Itachi was safe and away from these killers.

Her teeth chattered with nervousness. _Itachi…I remember what you told me to do when I'm in trouble. I'm protecting you now._

She gathered all of her chakra. She concentrated on every horrid memory she ever had and focused on the forest many kilometers away from the village. With her eyes closed she could envision the location. She concentrated harder, crying as she did so. The pain, her suffering, everything she had endured…It was all helping her summon a storm far away.

_Itchi will see it and go, thinking I'll be there. He always said to make a storm appear when I was in trouble. Hopefully these two will be gone and he'll be safe._ She concluded with a gulp.

"Wait, what is she doing?" she heard the aggressive one ask.

"She's summoning her chakra." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Oh shit." The other mumbled.

Suddenly a huge object hit Sunna in the head. She opened her eyes in surprise and at the pain. Before her vision blacked she saw the white-haired boy holding the large sword in a position that meant he hit her with it. Lastly she saw Sasuke a few feet away, eyeing her with no emotion. Then she fell to the floor, unconscious.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_What…happened here?_

The elder Uchiha stood in the midst of the once gorgeous hotel room. Now it was turned to rubble, furniture was torn and shredded, walls had fallen and were filled with holes, and lastly, blood stained and splattered the floor in some areas.

Itachi stared at the scene, speechless. Someone must have found out their location and ambushed. But then Sunna must have tried to protect him by sending a storm far away. That would explain the false alarm there. He had spent hours searching for her until he decided to come back for more evidence. And this is what he returned to.

But where was his wife?

Itachi searched the room franticly, hoping to find her among the debris. His hopes were shattered from the start, but he tried anyway.

_They…They took her…_ he confirmed. His clenched fist shook as he tried to hold his emotions inside.

_If the rumours are true…If Orochimaru really is dead…Then the one behind this must be him…_

_Sasuke…must have done this._

Instantly Itachi looked to the ground for signs of major blood loss. He knew his brother would stop at nothing to get information about him. Could Sasuke have killed her?

To his advantage he found nothing. He could only tell that she was not seriously harmed.

_I'll find you Sunna…I'll save you._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Groans echoed in the room where she was in. It took a few minutes before she realized it was herself making the noise. Right after the realization she came to feel the pain upon her body. Her whole body hurt all over; especially her back and her head.

When she tried to move but she couldn't. She gasped as she found out that she was tightly tied up with rope. She was immobilized, hurt all over, and in a dark room. It was just like that week she had remembered recently. The only difference was that she was gagged with another rope this time.

Sunna started to breathe faster. Her eyes watered and she was having trouble trying to keep control. She didn't want to cry again, but she couldn't stop the panic. Was that horrid torture going to occur again? Was it going to scar her life once more?

"Stop crying."

She held her breathe when she heard the voice. A sudden light came into the room near her. Her eyes squinted but she got adjusted to the brightness quickly. Into the new spotlight walked Uchiha Sasuke.

The panic came back again. She couldn't defend herself. She pressed against the wall to try and keep a distance.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stated as he watched her with an emotionless face.

Sunna tried to reply, but the rope between her teeth wouldn't allow it. Instead she shook her head no; to tell him she didn't believe it.

"I'll only hurt you if you attack me." He answered.

He took a few more steps forward to her and crouched down to her level. The blonde stayed still and watched him with wide eyes. She was grateful that his presence reminded her of Itachi. That caused her to calm down before she lost complete control. But Sasuke was still a potential threat.

"I know that you are familiar with Itachi. Please tell me everything that you know." He continued.

Her fear-filled eyes scanned the rest of the darkened room. Was his partner around to help interrogate her?

Sasuke noticed her actions. "My associate is not here. It's just me and you." He paused for a moment as he starred into her eyes. "You aren't comfortable here, are you?"

At first Sunna thought it was a cruel joke. Who would be happy to be beaten, tied and gagged in an interrogation? But she realized what he meant. He understood that the scenario was different with her. She nodded to him, closing her eyes.

"If you tell me everything you know about Itachi, I will immediately free you and bring you to the nearest hospital for your injuries. Do you understand?"

She didn't reply. _I can't tell him I'm married to Itachi. He'll kill me! And I can't tell him anything else either. I said I would protect Itachi._

_But what if I make up a lie? What if I tell him I was Itachi's hostage? Yes, that would work! Then I won't be able to tell him anything because I wouldn't know anything. It's perfect!_

After thinking of her plan she nodded to Sasuke. She was still nervous because of the situation, however.

The black-haired teen gave a small nod in return. Then he came closer to her. At first Sunna started to panic again. But then he just started to untie the rope around her mouth and she calmed.

When the gag was off the woman moved her jaw a few times. She let out a small sigh, happy to become a tad bit more comfortable.

"Tell me," the boy sat in front of her now. "What is your name?"

She blinked her bright blue eyes. "W-Why do you ne-need to know?"

"I'm curious." His serious facial expression did not suit his statement.

The blonde remained quiet for a little. "M-My name i-is Sunna…"

He immediately got to business. "Sunna, why were you with him?"

She took a deep breathe. "He…I w-was his hostage."

"What do you mean?" his face showed some confusion.

"I-I had been on a s-secret mission from Konoha. I had been with the ANBU and was g-given a mission to t-track him down. B-But then he…found me out…" she dropped her head to add more of an effect. Her stomach held guilt from the lie.

"What happened then?" Sasuke asked.

"H-He knew I was i-in the special squad f-for Konoha. And then he…tortured me to g-get information. It was t-two months ago when it s-started." She bit her lip.

"He tortured you? How?"

Sunna lifted her head to him. Her eyes were fairly watery. "He…would tie me in a dark cold room, and then he would beat and bleed me for hours a day. S-Sometimes…I-I don't kn-know where he got it from, b-but a great wh-white dog with h-huge fangs w-would hurt me t-too. Th-That was why I p-panicked y-yesterday. Your friend…h-he reminded me of th-the dog by his a-actions and looks." She explained.

"If you were his hostage, why were you in a luxury hotel with him?" the dark-haired boy questioned.

Sunna took in a sharp breathe. Luckily she thought up a remark.

"I was i-in the ANBU. He di-didn't want to take an-any chances of m-me escaping ever, s-so he would al-always bring me along on missions."

"If he was away on a mission and left you there, why were you unguarded and free to do as you chose?" Sasuke was smart. He didn't miss one fact.

"His partner," she quickly said. "He w-would guard me. B-But I would be t-too exhausted to escape if he wasn't th-there."

"You were able to fully take on my associate for quite some time. You didn't seem to be hurt or tired at all, Sunna." He stated.

She lightly straightened and cleared her throat. She felt nervous to repeat the words said to her by that evil man, Goro.

"Do y-you know the be-best way to t-torture someone?" she asked. Sasuke gently shook his head. She continued, "It's best to op-open scars of wou-wounds. Wh-When you do that, the per-person feels double the p-pain and they remember that past in-injury. I-Itachi would do th-this to me, and then a-a few d-days later he would he-heal the wounds to st-start all over again. H-He had also been g-gone for a few days, a-and I was able to r-rest and e-eat well."

"If he was gone, why didn't you escape?" he seemed to glare lightly.

She shook a little from his cold stare. A tear fell down her cheek. "Wh-What would he do to m-me if he c-caught me again?"

The younger male didn't reply. He seemed to have gotten her point. For minutes they just stared at each other. Both were waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Sunna gathered the courage to ask.

"Wh-Who are you?" she whispered.

He paused a little, still staring at her. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm one of the last of my clan."

_I…was right._ "Wh-What do you want fr-from Itachi?"

"I intend to find and kill him."

Sunna hesitated. Obviously, she had to get to Itachi before Sasuke did. But she didn't know where she was or where Itachi would be by now. But Sasuke had a better idea where to find him. If he had found their hotel he must know more. Would she be able to use Sasuke to get to Itachi, and then warn her husband before it was too late?

"Can I…come with you?" she whispered.

"What?" Sasuke instantly replied.

"May I come with you to track down Itachi?" she repeated.

"You're frightened to death by this man and you want to track him down?" he asked.

"I f-failed by being caught a-and not re-returning home. Itachi tortured me n-needlessly and he has l-left me scarred both ph-physically and mentally. I…want revenge on him." She said. She leaned forward to him, a look of begging on her face. "Pl-Please let me co-come with you. I-I'm begging you!"

"You need medical attention and to return to Konoha. I'm sure the Hokage will understand you failing your mission." He replied without emotion.

"S-Sasuke, you saved me from him!" she yelped. "I owe you m-my life! Please, l-let me help you."

He stared at her long and hard. Sunna started to doubt he would listen. But then, he spoke.

"Do you know that by aiding me in Itachi's death you are associating with a criminal?"

"I j-just want to see him de-…dead." She had trouble saying that sentence.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment. Eventually he got up. Sunna watched as he leaned down and helped her stand as well.

"I accept your wish," he said when they both stood.

"Th-Thank you," she murmured. However, she didn't like being tied up still.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be so scared." He replied sternly.

Sunna felt like it was necessary to say it, to prove the lie was true.

"You…look like him."

Sasuke stopped immediately. His face was turned from her and she couldn't see his expression. She knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to say and regretted it immediately.

"Come on," he eventually continued. He was ignoring the statement but his voice was cold. "I'll see you are attended to for your wounds."

He started to walk, and Sunna followed. Her arms were the only thing bound, so she couldn't do anything. Sasuke wasn't letting his guard down.

They walked through a door and into a brighter place. The blonde woman looked around at the new area. It was stone; most likely the basement of some building. The room was craved from stone and was a strange orangey-yellow. The room gave off a weird and chilling vibe. However, some furniture was in it, giving it a more comforting look. A few doors were around as well. Lying on one of the couches was Sasuke's associate who lay with the back of his head to them.

"Hey, Sasuke, you get that chick to talk?" he asked casually as he sipped a drink from a bottle. Sunna's blood went cold when she saw him again. She immediately stayed close and behind the dark-haired male.

"I did, and some plans have changed." The emotionless boy replied.

"Eh? Like what?" the white-haired boy turned to see him. His face paused when he saw Sunna. He took another drink from the straw.

"What's she doing out?"

"Suigetsu, this is Sunna. She's just been recruited on our team." The other stated.

"Wha-? I thought we were just using her for information. What's this 'joining the team' crap?" the sharp-toothed one asked in an angry manner.

"I've made up my mind. We will be heading out in a few days to recruit the others." Sasuke confirmed sternly. With that he nudged his head for the new recruit to follow him.

He walked with her through a door. It led to a mix of a large medical and bathroom. Shelves were filled with medical supplies along with many of the counters. In the same room was a shower and sink, with a mirror above it. Everything was white in the room, and it was _extremely_ clean. It was nearly like a miniature hospital. There was even a white mattress to lie on.

"There are many supplies you can use in this room." Sasuke told her. "Will you be able to take care of your own injuries?"

"I-I need to be untied-"

Before she could finish Sasuke flashed out a kunai and cut the rope. He then started to unwind it from her, freeing her from the bonds.

"You have two hours to wash up and treat yourself. The door will be locked from the outside." He spoke as he helped her. When the rope was off he coiled it around his arm, his dark eyes never leaving her.

"A-Alright…" she nervously said. She didn't like how he was looking at her.

"If you are in ANBU, should you not have a tattoo on your right bicep?" he inquired, motioning to her limb.

Sunna blinked and looked at her arm. There was noting on it but dry blood and dirt, along with several bruises. She had to make up something _quick_.

"I-I was in a s-secret squad in ANBU. N-No one but the Hokage and a few oth-others knew about my business there. I wouldn't wa-want to give my-myself away with a t-tattoo." She stated.

Sasuke paused. Without another word he started to walk out. Before he shut the door he said, "You have two hours, no more."

The woman immediately set to work. Who knew how long it would take to take care of her wounds? Luckily, she knew a bit of medical jutsu from Itachi, and all the right supplies where here. But before she attended to them, she wanted to wash off completely.

As she removed her clothes she couldn't help but look in the mirror near her. Sunna nearly didn't recognize herself. Her body was bruised almost everywhere, cuts marked her skin and a few gashes were on her limbs mainly. One long gash went from her shoulder to her elbow. That was from Suigetsu's blade. Her bright, blonde hair was now shoulder-length instead of down to her mid-back. His sword had also cut her hair. Lastly her eyes looked tired from everything that had happened in the past few days.

'_I look like I did in Konoha two years ago…'_ she thought. Immediately after she shook her head. She didn't have time to remember such horrible days. Sunna turned on the shower and started to clean up.

Two hours later a knock came on the door. Sunna was just putting away the medical supplies. The door opened and Sasuke stepped into the room.

"Are you done?" he blankly asked.

She nodded. "I-I'm just cl-cleaning up."

The boy stayed at the doorway as she finished. She approached him after, still nervous. Was he really going to let her join his team? But there was only Sasuke and Suigetsu. That wasn't enough for a team. So were there more members?

Sasuke eyed her new outfit of light blue baggy pants and matching shirt. "This is an old base. There might be better clothes for you here."

Sunna fidgeted. "I-I just found these in the c-closet…"

"Those are test subject clothes." He stated before he walked out of the room. Her eyes had widened.

_T-Test subjects? What __**is**__ this place?_

She followed Sasuke until they had gotten into the room she had seen before. The white-haired boy wasn't lying around on the furniture. Her new teammate motioned for her to sit on one of the couches.

"I'm going to find lunch for us. Stay here." He said plainly. After she nodded he sternly called out, "Suigetsu!"

_**(My friend MADE me put this in here. It just randomly popped in my head XD)**_ **Moments later the boy walked in, a purple GameBoy Colour in his hands. He was scowling at the small device, franticly pushing buttons. Some swears spurred from his mouth and Sunna was able to hear him growl, "Die MewTwo, **_**die**_**! You cloned bitch!"**

Moments later the boy walked in, his giant sword strapped to his back. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked fairly annoyed.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Watch her while I get lunch." The black-haired one simply stated.

"Whatever," Suigetsu plopped himself on the couch and immediately pulled out a bottle. Sasuke left, leaving Sunna alone with the swordsman.

She just awkwardly sat. She looked at him, and he just blankly starred at her, sipping away on his drink. It was silent, and it was weird. Sunna just had to start a conversation. This was a new teammate; she had to get to know him anyway.

"S-So what are you dr-drinking?" the blonde asked to try and start a chat.

"Water," he answered.

"Y-You really like water t-to be drinking it a-a lot."

"Actually, I need to drink it so I can use some of my jutsus. Do you remember when I had turned into water when you slashed my neck, or when my arm grew and I hit you? I always have to keep hydrated to do that." He explained.

Sunna just nodded slowly, feeling a bit nervous. _How can he talk so calmly of when we were fighting and I had tried to kill him?_

"I-I see," she continued. She fidgeted her fingers. "Wh-What do you think we-we'll have for lunch…?"

"Probably some bland crap. This place hasn't been used in years so there's probably no good food, and like Sasuke knows what to eat." He said annoyed. "Seriously, he gets all this healthy crap and says, 'It will make you stronger'. The worst part is he doesn't like sweet stuff."

"Who doesn't l-like sweets?" she asked surprised. They were young, and what teenager _didn't_ like great-tasting food?

"That's what I said!" Suigetsu agreed. He was smiling now. "You know, I take back everything I thought and said about you. You seem pretty cool. You know what we should do?"

"Uhm, what?"

He sat back up, his hands motioning with what he said. "We should devise a plan to buy some great tasting stuff! When Sasuke isn't watching, we should go to the nearest store and buy some pocky, and then eat it, right in front of him!" he averted his eyes up, as if thinking.

"Then again, he might take it away from us if we do that. So we should just stash it all up and eat it when we get the chance! How's that?"

Sunna was chuckling lightly, her nervousness somewhat gone. "Wh-When are we going to do this?"

"When we get to the nearest town." He answered, a smile on his face as usual. He looked to the corridor. "Hey, we'll talk about this later. Sasuke's coming back."


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT, I FINALLY GOT THIS UP! THANK GOD!**

**It's a real pain to write this all down on paper, and then have to type it all out on the computer. It REALLY sucks, let me tell you that. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**By the way, Anime North was great! A lot of people loved my Hidan costume! If you find a slideshow or something that has me as curse Hidan, can you give me a link? I've been looking everywhere for a pic of me! Thankies! I'm really tired, so I'm just gunna say AN ruled, I had fun, and got lots of stuff for me. I GOT A VASH THE STAMPEDE PLUSHIE! YAY!!!**

**So Sunna is my character, this story is relatively mine (you will understand possibly through this chapter) and…yeah, that's roughly it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry for being such an ass and procrastinating and not updating sooner!**

**By the way, this chapter relates to the manga. It is not word for word, but it is similar. So yeah, please don't bash me for not getting it exact. I can't always look at the manga, and I don't feel like digging up chapters to get the exact words for you to read. So yeah…I'm mean xD Also, this is gunna happen for more chapters to come. BUT THIS FANFIC WILL NOT BE EXACTLY AS SEEN IN THE MANGA! THERE ARE CHANGES I'VE MADE!!!**

**If you see any errors, please tell me. If ya wanna review, please do! Lol, that rhymed xD Anyway, please review. I feel loved if you do :3**

_**Chapter 5**_

Three days later Sunna, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were journeying. They took a few days to rest and stock up on supplies. As soon as dawn broke that day, Sasuke, the leader of their small squad, had them leaving a half hour later.

Sunna stayed behind the two boys. Even though it had been only a few hours since they left she was pretty fatigued. The elder blonde held her rucksack on both shoulders, but she had a hold of the straps too. She hung her head, concentrating on the past week's events.

_Itachi…I hope you're safe. I'll find you soon, I promise._

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sunna,"

She looked up to the boy who resembled her lover. She could feel a small tight pain in her stomach. 'Yes, Sasuke?"

"We are going to find another member for our group. We'll be thee in a few days." The emotionless boy stated.

"Yes," she replied. She lightly frowned to herself. When she had first met Itachi he had treated her better. Sasuke was just being hostile. After all, they didn't know each other at all and he seemed to question her abilities. But the two were brothers, so didn't that mean they had some similarities? All Sunna could identify between the two were looks, and some personality traits, like being quiet and serious.

Suigetsu on the other hand warmed up to her after their first conversation. Of course, Suigetsu was Suigetsu. He reminded her of Kisame though, not only with his jagged teeth, but his personality was quite similar too.

"Hey, don't you feel like explaining things more?" the white-haired teen asked. "She's been with us for three days and she doesn't know these guys. Even I'd show some slack."

Sasuke looked to his partner from the corner of his eye. All of them kept walking still. Sunna felt a bit happier knowing that Suigetsu was willing to help her out.

"We're recruiting a girl named Karin. She previously worked under Orochimaru at one of his labs." The stern one finally explained. "She has an unique ability of sensing chakra at far distances. For that she is worthy of joining."

"Oh," Sunna merely said.

"What are your abilities?"

She widened her bright blue eyes. "M-Me? Well, i-it isn't much. I-I don't think it would be as useful to anyone else…"

"So what's your special thing?" Suigetsu popped out a water bottle and instantly began sucking on the straw; eyes still on her.

"W-Well, I can control the weather. I can control things like temperature too, but that takes a lot out of me, and I still haven't grasped that yet exactly." She informed.

"Holy crap, you serious? Like, you could make a storm in seconds?"

"If I concentrated enough I could. Wherever I go, the weather tends to change depending on my mood. It's natural." The blonde explained. She lightly frowned and sighed. "I'm afraid it won't be that useful. I still have more to grasp of my talent."

"Actually, that will help us. We need fine weather to travel, or we could get sick and weak. If you are able to control the weather as much as you can, it would do good." Sasuke seemed to show a bit more friendliness as he said this. "It may even help us on the battlefield."

"Yeah, like if it rains I'll be able to keep myself hydrated. The air would have more moisture and it would be better for me." The swordsman agreed. It was amazing hwo he was able to so easily carry the huge sword around.

"A wet environment would also help my main attack as well."

Sunna smiled a little. Finally, some more acceptance. "I-I'm glad I can help."

Suigetsu looked to her with a bright sharp-toothed grin. "Hey, why don't you give us a show of what you can do?"

"I-I'd rather not." She gently shook her head.

"C'mon! I wanna see you work up a real storm or something!" he tried to encourage.

"It's not as simple as it sounds. I have to concentrate on different emotions for different weather, and it can be hard-"

"Just a demo. It won't hurt."

"Suigetsu," The black-haired male finally interrupted. He didn't look to his partners behind him but continued walking.

"She doesn't want to now. Besides, you saw that storm she gathered at the hotel. That should be enough for you."

A laugh escaped the other male's lips. "Ha ha, forgot about that. It was something then, I can tell you that. Then again, you didn't look the best either." He referred the last sentence to Sunna.

"That's because I was feeling horrible. If I'm depressed or sad, it usually rains. It happens if I'm hurt too." The blonde explained again. "S-So that's why there was such a bad storm."

"It's unusual how the storm collected a good distance away from where you were, isn't it?" Sasuke asked. He sent a look to the older, yet shorter teen. "What could have been the reason for that?"

A gulp swallowed down her throat. "Well, y-you see, sometimes the weather just happens in a different location, but within a large area I'm in. Th-That's all."

"Hmm," that was all their leader said. With that he walked ahead, leaving his other two members.

Suigetsu turned his head to Sunna with a smile. "Hey, it makes sense to me."

She smiled a bit nervously. "That's good." _Especially since it was a lie…_

Finally, after another three days, they came to the bank f a large lake. In the middle of the body of water was a small black speck. Sasuke pointed to it.

"That is where we will find Karin. On that small island is a secret base of Orochimaru. We'll be there in a few hours."

"I take it we'll be travelling by foot on the water?" Sunna questioned.

"Yep. There's no rocks or anything, so be careful. There's no where to stop once we get in the water." Suigetsu explained.

The blonde made a nervous face. "C-Could we wait a while? I've been feeling a bit sick today, and I don't think the water will help any."

"if we head out now, we'll be there by the early afternoon and if all goes well, we should be back and setting up camp a few kilometers away by night." The leader stated. "Let's go."

By applying chakra to his feet, the spiky black-haired teen set out to their destination. He didn't look back to the others; he expected and knew they would follow. Sure enough Suigetsu did, shrugging his shoulders to his fellow female companion. With a small bit of her lip and a tremble, she copied and began to walk on the water. The teen would just have not get over the nauseas feeling in her stomach. It was probably just something she ate anyway.

After an hour they still progressed to the island. It was in better and clearer view now, but they were still on the blue water surrounding it. Sasuke remained in the lead with Suigetsu and Sunna trailing behind. However, the blonde was a tad slower, and she held a hand over her stomach. Her face was pale. The friendliest boy seemed to notice.

"Hey Sunna, you okay?" he asked. "You look like you're going to be sick." By then Sasuke stopped to look at his team member.

She shook her head. Her hand lightly covered her mouth. "I-I feel like I'm going to-" she felt her cheeks grow puffy and her stomach give a mighty turn. In a second she was hunched over on the water on all fours, puking. Her blue eyes were squeezed shut but she still cried at the pain. Because of her lack of concentration, she started to sink into the water.

Luckily Suigetsu held her decently up, so that she stayed above the water rand he didn't get the mess on him. Sasuke too had come over and held her hair back for her as she rid herself of her breakfast.

It was ten minutes later when she was finally finished. Her breathing was heavy and her innards hurt from barfing. With clean lake water she cleaned herself as bets as she could.

"I-I'm sorry about that…" she apologized in a dry voice. "I-I didn' think I really was going to be sick. Thank y-you."

The swordsman shrugged a bit and waved his arm. "As long as I don't catch what you got, I'm fine."

Sasuke made a small nod. "When we reach the shore, we'll rest for a litte. If you feel the need to relieve yourself again, just inform us."

With a shaky nod she respondes. Then just like that they set off again to recruit their new team member .

_I hope she'll be as nice as these two. Maybe she'll be like Konan…_

Eventually after two hours they reached the island with the facility. Sunna had only been sick once more, and Sasuke and Suigetsu helped her again. Of course her mood had become a little grumpier with the barfing, so the weather had changed to cloudier. As they sat by some rocks for a break, Sasuke inspected the skies.

"We need good weather for the remaining of the day." He stated. He looked to Sunna. "I take it you can easily fix that."

The young woman bit her lip lightly. "I-I'll try. I-I'm still feeling a bit nauseas. The clouds should clear though."

The boy didn't reply. He merely sat relaxed on the large brown rocks. Suigetsu sat on the rock beside Sunna, sipping away at a bottle.

"So this Karin…" the blonde attemoted to start a conversation. "What is she like?"

"Bitchy." He companion snorted beside her. "She's a real pain."

"We need her for her unique abilities. We aren't meant to get along in our team. We must merely work together." Sasuke sent a cold stare to the other. It seemed as if they had this conversation before.

"So what can she do again?" the girl asked, failing to recall the other's skill.

The strict male's attention returned to Sunna. "Karin has a very strong chakra identification. She can feel a person kilometers away with her skill. She probably knows that we're coming by now. It's rare to find her ability, and we need it to track down Itachi."

She looked down at the ground at the mention of her faince's name. _Oh, right. How could I forget why I was allowed into this squad? Finding Itachi was the whole reason I agreed- no, why I begged to join. I can't believe it's been already a week and a half…_

"Hey, Sunna, you ready?" Suigetsu interrupted her thoughts.

The blonde blinked and snapped her head to him. "Wh-What?"

"We're heading out now. We'll be an hour, tops, if things go well. You ready?" The boys stood beside each other, things collected and ready to go.

She continuously nodded her head, a blush on her face showing she was embarrassed for zoning out. As quickly as possible she gathered her things, following the two into the large building.

There were no guards at the entrance. They were able to casually walk in, without a worry about anyone. At first it seemed like a normal place, only nothing was around and it was very plain. As the trio continued to wonder inside, the scenery of the place changed. Instead of normal white walls, bars and cells took their place. This base was nothing like the previous one Sunna had been to. Inside the cells there were people, mainly men, in white baggy clothes. They sat around; doing nothing, whilst some others ate what looked like leftovers of meals.

The older teen gazed around nervously. "W-What is this place?" she whispered to her colleges.

"A research center. These guys are all test subjects. I had been on too. Sasuke here had the luxury of being by Orochimaru's side instead of in a pen." At the last statement he pointed his thumb, gesturing to the other teen.

"Did they not tell you about Orochimaru's knack for testing on humans in the ANBU?" the other asked, his head still kept forward.

A jolt went through her. She didn't even _know_ this Orochimaru guy. She made up a quick lie, flickering her eyes to the side.

"I-I never paid attention to that part about him." _Please don't ask me anything else…_

Some of the test subjects started getting up. They walked up to their barred walls, looking at the newcomers. Their eyes weren't focused on Sunna or Suigetsu. No, their tired, sad eyes gazed and awed at Sasuke. As the teen looked at them, she saw a light twinkle in their eyes. A few of them even broke into smiles. She was able to hear some of what they were murmuring to each other.

"Sasuke's here; and he's by himself!"

"The rumours must be true!"

"Orochimaru's dead, and now Sasuke has come to free and save us!"

The comments made her look to the teen boy. Had he killed this "great man" named Orochimaru? Only moments ago these prisoners were dead, but now they seemed revived and alive. He had brought hope to them. But was Sasuke going to free them, or was he too centered about his goal?

Finally they came across someone not locked within a cage. It was another girl, another teen, and she stood in the middle of the long hallway. A hand was at her hip and she leaned into it. Her black glasses sat neatly on her face, but her hair was unusual, one side was long and messy, the other shorter and neat. The pure redhead held her head high, a pose of one with an attitude, and leadership. Could she have been the one who ruled over this place? She looked as the three approached.

"I thought I felt you coming here, Sasuke." She stated. "You're alone, so the rumours must be true. Orochimaru…must be dead."

Suigetsu shrugged and made a careless gesture with his hands at himself and his blonde partner. "What are we, liver?"

The girl scrunched her nose. "Ugh, what are you doing here?" Her eyes flickered to Sunna. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't recognize her. Who is she?"

"I-I'm Sunna." The blonde introduced herself with a small smile. First impressions were important. "Are you Karin?"

The other female nodded. Her attention went back to Sasuke. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sasuke's got a proposition for you. But I'd much rather like to chat sitting down. I'm not used to this much walking still." The swordsman informed and spoke for his leader.

Again Karin scrunched her face at the white-haired boy. Obviously, the two weren't fond of each other. "Fine," she muttered. She turned around and lead them to a room to discuss their matters.

**Hopefully I'll have another chappie up soon. I can't say what pace I'm going at. Exams are coming up again, and I got mah EQAO in like, a week. OH SNAP. So yeah……LIVE WITH IT! I AM NEVER GIVING UP ON THIS THOUGH! MY FRIENDS WOULD BEAT MAH ASSIF I DID!!!!**

**Luv ya guys lots, please review, I'll luv ya forever. See ya laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, yet we have another chapter! I was home alone, so I was able to spend 3 hours typing this for you guys! I hope you're happy! …..I know I am (weird joyful face)**

**Anyway, I really liked how this came out. Some scenes made me…"**_**grr**_**ie", but it turned out pretty well. I hope you guys all enjoy! **

**Sunna is my character, and the story is pretty much mine too. Pocky is not mine…but I'm going to eat some right now if ya don't mind (evil grin)**

**RK: HEY! ITACHI! WANNA PLAY THE POCKY GAME?!**

**I: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RK: KAKUZU, DO YOU WANNA PLAY THE POCKY-**

**K: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RK: Hidan, do you want to-**

**H: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RK:…HA! MOAR FOR ME, LOSARZ! (gobbles up all of the delicious treat)**

**K: Just think of all the calories your consuming**

**H: says the fat man**

**K: dipshit**

**RK: I'M CELEBRATING COMPLETING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEKEND! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!**

**I:…j-just read the story. I don't even know why you're still reading this side dialog or whatever the hell it is she wrote.**

**HETALIA RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Huh? Why should I go anywhere? I'm in charge here!" A bewildered Karin exclaimed. She had her arms extending out, following her surprised face.

Sasuke, Suigestu and Sunna all sat on a small yellow sofa. Suigestu sat on the smaller part sipping away at another bottle of water, while Sasuke and Sunna sat on the longer one. Sasuke had just explained to Karin that he wanted to recruit her on his team. So far, it seemed like she wasn't very willing to join. Her loyalty stayed at her work.

Sunna nervously sat, fidgeting her hands. Everyone seemed to have closer relations to each other than she did. She remained quiet as the three conversed.

"Orochimaru isn't around to tell you what to do." The black-haired teen stated.

"But the captives! What about them?"

A flick of his onyx eyes had him starring at Suigetsu. With a stern voice her ordered, "Go set the prisoners free."

"What?!"

Suigetsu smirked and lightly chuckled. "Heh, you're still acting like the boss." He started to get up and grab his huge sword.

"Don't you dare!" the red-headed girl growled to the other boy.

"There's no reason to keep them here anymore. What would you do with them?" Sasuke questioned.

At last, Sunna decided to speak up. "I-I'll go help Suigetsu, if that's alight." She didn't want to get wrapped up in their discussion. It had nothing to do with her anyway. She was given permission by Sasuke's light nod. With that she too got up and walked with Suigetsu to the door.

Karin watched as he turned the knob. She shot her head back at the squad leader. "I still refuse! I have no obligation to follow your orders!" she protested. Before Sunna left with her white-haired companion, she heard Sasuke say one last thing.

"Fine. If you feel that strongly, I'll find someone else."

As she shut the door, she heard her friend chuckle. She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He was smiling, as usual. "It sounds like Karin's not coming with us. I'm glad about that."

She frowned and looked down. "Then we just wasted time coming here."

At that remark he shrugged. "Whatcha going to do?"

After travelling around the hallways of the facility for quite some time they finally came to the last cell to free. Suigetsu sat crouched by the cell door, the keys in his hand. Sunna was nervous around the captives and remained standing beside him. Her thoughts were concentrated on how long it might take before she would actually get to see Itachi again. It could take months at this rate. How many people would Sasuke have to recruit anyway?

"So it was Sasuke who took out Orochimaru…" she heard some of the people say.

"Sure was," Suigetsu agreed.

A worried expression was on many of their features. "So what will happen to us?"

The teen smiled wider. "You get set free, duh!"

Their faces didn't change much. They looked more surprised though. "Y-You mean it?"

"Yep, I'm free, aren't I?" he questioned them.

"What about her?" one of them asked. He was referring to Sunna, and the others looked to her as well.

She blushed lightly at being noticed, and looked down and away. "I…Sasuke set me free too." She sadly stared away. She had to lie to the captives too. Her white lie said that Sasuke saved her from a torturing Itachi. But in reality, Sasuke was the own who was torturing her, the one who kidnapped her.

The boy turned to the bared ones. "So, I just need you guys to make one promise before I let you go."

The prisoners' faces brightened and they were smiling.

"Anything you want!"

"Name it!"

Suigetsu held the cell key up to his face, near the lock, almost in a teasing way. He had a mischievous grin on. "When you go home, tell everyone, _'Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru and set us free'_. And tell them that, _'He's here to bring peace and safety to the world'_."

He put the key in the lock and opened the door. All the while he lightly chuckled. He left Sunna looking at him with a confused look. Was he lying, or playing some kind of prank?

As the captives walked out of their prison, they looked to Suigetsu and Sunna. They praised and thanked them, promising to tell everyone the news. Their faces were bright and happy, and some laughed as they walked out of the building. It seemed that maybe there was a purpose for coming here, even if Karin didn't join their squad.

Still, Sunna would much rather get going than stick around this creepy place. "Let's head back to Sasuke." She said to her partner.

As she started walking back, Suigetsu frowned at her. "What, _you're_ going to boss me around to? Yesh, why is everyone like that?"

The blonde looked back to him. "I-I'm not meaning to be like that, I just want to leave."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered. He followed behind her, seeming to not care anymore.

When they reached the room, the door was shut and locked. She frowned and furrowed her brow in confusion. Why would the door be locked?

"Here, let me try," the one next to her said. He too tried opening the door to find it locked. He scowled. "Locked from the inside…that damn woman…"

"Why would she lock it? You don't think she's trying to hurt Sasuke, do you?" a look of worry was on Sunna's face.

"No, Karin wouldn't dream of doing that. She's just trying to get alone with him. Stupid," he muttered some curses under his breath as he still tried to open the door. He let out a sigh, but he smiled as he did so. "Stand back Sunna, I'm bringing the door down."

"Wh-What?"

She gasped and her blue eyes widened. In an instant Suigetsu enlarged one of his arms like he did when she first fought him, and he griped onto his large blade. With some ease he mightily swung the gigantic sword with his strong arm, slashing the wood open twice. She stared in awe when she saw marks left on the stone walls. This sword and Suigetsu were very powerful. This was some of the force Sasuke wanted to bring down Itachi. She didn't doubt in her fiancé's shinobi skills…but would he be able to take them down?

Suigetsu stepped into the room, leaning his normal pale arm on the blade. His other arm was twice its size, but it was slowly returning to its natural state. The teen was smiling however, like he always was, but Sunna thought it was because he got to show of more of his skill.

Sunna stood behind him, but she held in her hand the skeleton key to the facility that Karin gave them to unlock the cells. "W-We cold have used the key to try and open it too."

"Hey Sasuke, Karin obviously doesn't want to come with us, so let's just beat it." He casually stated, ignoring Sunna's statement.

The black-haired teen was still seated on the yellow sofa. He looked his normal self, despite the fact that his partner had violently broke the door down.

"Actually," he said. "She changed her mind."

Immediately Karin blushed and started fidgeting with her glasses. She lightly held her head down, but she kept a look of seriousness. "I-I actually have business in the direction you're going! It's purely coincidence!"

On the couch Sasuke made a small confused face by raising an eyebrow lightly.

Suigetsu looked to not believe what she said. He sarcastically replied, "Oh, lucky us. You'll only be with us for a while then."

The other girl nodded once, still playing with her glasses. "Yeah, j-just a little while!"

Sunna walked past her old and new comrades to pick up her rucksack by Sasuke. She went through her things, debating if they might need anything else before they go.

"So anyway, I guess we just have to get Juugo now." The white-haired male summed up.

"What?! You want to take him along too?!" Karin exclaimed, surprised. A look of concern was in her face and laced in her voice.

Suigetsu smirked at her. "What, I thought you were only with us for a little while, remember?" he teased.

"You wanna go? C'mon, bring it!" The other girl challenged, putting on a stance. Just like that the two started arguing, threatening and insulting each other.

Sunna found the whole thing amusing. She lightly smiled to herself. _I guess I'll have to be the mom of our squad and keep them from fighting. I am the oldest anyway._

Beside her she heard Sasuke sigh. She turned to him. "Something wrong, Sasuke?"

He looked to her, that same emotionless face on. "It seems that you're the easiest to travel with. You haven't given me a migraine yet."

She smiled, recognizing it in his voice that he was joking around. "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon."

For the first time, he lightly gave a smile to her in return. In a quick moment it was gone though. He started getting up, picking up his things as well.

"We're leaving soon. Get your things ready and stock up on any supplies we need." He stated. Though they were louder than him, Suigetsu and Karin heard him and stopped.

"I got everything I need." Suigetsu carelessly said. He plopped himself on the couch, pulling out a bottle to drink.

"You're so lazy," the red-head insulted. In return, he gave a special finger to her. She gave a "Humph!" and turned her back to him, but looked back to Sasuke. "I'll get some things we'll need. Could that girl come with me?"

The elder teen gave a nervous smile, somewhat hurt that she forgot her name so soon. "My name's Sunna."

"Yeah, come with me to get some stuff." Karin carelessly replied, already walking out the door. Her new companion held in a sigh but followed anyway. At least she would be able to help.

As they walked through the facility side by side, Karin glanced at Sunna from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you with Sasuke?" she asked, her voice trying to hide some emotion.

The blonde lightly bit her lip. "Sasuke saved me from someone, and now I'm traveling with him to get revenge." She stated, turning away a bit. She hated the lie; it filled her gut with guilt by lying to someone, and lying about her soon-to-be Husband Itachi.

"I owe my life to him."

"Hmm, that's interesting." She seemed gladder, but not because of Sunna's circumstances. In fact, it looked like she could care less about her whole person.

"But, you two…you don't have any relationship, do you?" the girl with glasses continued.

"Not…really…" _Asides from being unknown brother and sister-in-laws._ She thought to herself. "Why do you want to know?"

Right after Sunna said that Karin's face blushed. She started fidgeting with her glasses again, frustrated, obviously.

"I-I was just wondering was all! What's it to ya, huh?" at the last sentence she sent an angry look.

The taller and older woman backed away a bit, raising her hands up in a surrendering manor. "I-I never meant anything by it." She calmly stated.

"If you think I'm interested in Uchiha Sasuke, you are completely absurd and wrong!" Karin objected.

Sunna wanted to giggle, but she passed it. She had been here before, and she was the same age too.

"I never said anything about liking him."

The pure red-head pouted her lips, realizing her mistake. She turned her head, brows narrowed in frustration. "I just felt like informing you was all!" she flicked her eyes down the hall beside Sunna. She pointed an elegant finger.

"There are some camping supplies down there. Go and see what you need. I'll be across the hall getting some food." She instructed. It was obvious that the young girl was used to giving orders.

Without a word Sunna nodded, heading in that direction. She knew most of what they needed. As she searched through shelves of things, she found some canned foods and boxed goods. Many people brought that kind of food with them on camping trips, so it was understandable why they would be with the supplies. Curiosity getting the better of her, she searched through, picking out things the others may want. After a while she found a cardboard box, and inside when she opened it, she found many other small boxes of a desert treat. She smiled and her eyes shined as she looked at the Japanese delight.

"Pocky," she murmured to herself. She pulled out one of the boxes. The flavour was the original chocolate; the box was large and red. A sad smile pressed on her lips. If there was one thing she knew about Itachi, it was that he loved dangos, but a nice milk chocolate bar made his day. Sunna preferred dark herself, but once Itachi came home from a mission with both flavours, one for him, one for her.

She stared at the box still, remembering one of their dates a few months ago. It was nothing too big, just a nice walk around a town after one of their missions. They had bought some pocky, and when they sat in the park to eat it, they started playing "The Pocky Game".

The bright blonde teen remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The weather was warm and sunny, and the day was relaxing. Sunna remembered when she first put a pocky piece in her mouth, holding the long chocolate-coated biscuit stick. A second pair of teeth clamped onto the other end, and she remembered her surprise when she saw it was Itachi.

"You didn't think I knew the pocky game, did you?" he asked her with a playful smirk.

"I-It never came to mind." She lightly fibbed, blushing by both her embarrassment and his closeness.

He challenged her with a small bite at the treat. She returned with her own. And just like that they started playing the game, biting at the pocky until it was no more and their lips met. A few times she even took the pocky right away from him when he won, just so she could eat it. Of course, Itachi had his revenge when she won, and he did the same thing.

Sunna remembered one of the best parts of that date. When all of the pocky was done, she remembered how Itachi kissed her after, his tongue tasting her mouth. He didn't do it as a flirtatious act of affection, he made it a slow and loving kiss, as a physical way to say, "I love being here with you".

"You taste sweet and rich, just like pocky." He stated with a small smile after.

In return she grinned. She gave him her own sweet kiss, murmuring to him, "So do you."

Maybe she was over-reacting. She stood in the supply room, clinging onto the box of pocky. Tears poured down her face. All those sweet memories…It had only been a week and a half since she last saw him. She was certain she would see him again, and she made that her goal.

_But S-Sasuke…He has this group to __**kill**__Itachi. And I'm…I'm part of it…_ She sobbed to herself. _No…I joined to find Itachi and save him. Then, we'll be together. All I have to do is keep a lookout for him. I just need to find him before Sasuke can. Then...Then everything will be alright._

She took a deep breathe, rubbing her eyes. She missed him, she missed Itachi. But soon they'd be together again. She just had to keep up hope, and keep up her strength. For now, all she could do was travel with Sasuke and hope to find her fiancé soon.

She exhaled and looked back at the desert treat. Another memory flickered through her mind. She lightly smiled, digging through the flavours in the box.

"Suigetsu said he wanted some pocky, so I should get some for him." She said to herself. She pulled out many boxes, putting them in the rucksack she brought along.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week and a half. That's how long he had been searching. He had barely taken any time to rest himself in that time, yet he still hadn't found her. He skipped some meals to search a town or city at least twice. He lost sleep because of his worrying, but also because he couldn't. A good night's rest was far away from him when Sunna wasn't with him. She was the one that calmed his nightmares. Ever since she disappeared…they had returned.

The black-haired man stood at the foot of a building in a large city. No one recognized his black cloak with red clouds. Nobody knew he was an Akatsuki member. After all, a majority of the people were too busy walking and going about their lives. He stood here, waiting. Secret meetings were practically banned from Akatsuki. What he was doing could be severely punished. However, it wasn't like the situation was about the criminal organization. No, it was about Sunna.

Out of nowhere, another figure stood beside the man. It was a blonde male, who was a tad shorter than the other, but because of his very high ponytail, it gave an illusion of him being taller. He leaned against the wall, wearing the same robes. He had his arms crossed and head bent down so no one could see his face. You couldn't see half of his face however, because it was covered by long blonde bangs. One blue eye showed, and it was staring at the man beside him.

"It's unusual for you to summon and talk to me, _Uchiha_." He finally stated, practically spitting out the last name. "What's the deal?"

"You're late, Deidara." The previous man stated, impatience barely laced in his voice. He had a talent for hiding his emotions. Even his face hid the fatigue and trouble he was feeling. "I have other errands to attend to and I do not appreciate your coming late."

"Yeah, yeah, forgive me, hmm. I had some trouble getting rid of my partner." The man named Deidara explained. He tilted his head more to the other's direction.

"Like you requested, he's not here. I had him pick up some supplies for me, hmm."

"We don't have much time. I need you to listen carefully to my instructions-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Itachi." The blonde interrupted. "I want to know why you summoned me so suddenly. Akatsuki members tend to not see each other out of their partnerships, eh? I went to a lot of trouble to come here."

The man remained silent for a moment. He was holding in his frustration.

"If you would have allowed me to finish, I could have explained." He stated. "I am well aware that Akatsuki does not allow meetings like this to happen. You are sure Tobi does not know of this?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm at some art gallery or something, hmm. I just made up a lie." The shorter one said carelessly. "So what is it you want?"

Itachi hesitated next. "My apprentice…Sunna…has been kidnapped. I need your help to bring her back."

Deidara let out a laugh. "Your little whore? Wow, I thought you would have traded her in by now. Then again, she must be more built and surely more experienced by now-"

"She is my apprentice, nothing more." A strict voice stated.

"So she's missing, why you asking me to help, hmm?"

"I trust you more than any other member in Akatsuki. With your…_artistic_ skills I'm sure you could find her faster."

"Well, thank you for the compliment. Sad thing is, I'm not interested in aiding you, hmm."

"Deidara…I am not asking you for help. I am pleading for your assistance."

He gestured with his chin at the ground. "Grovel and beg like a dog. I might consider it."

The dark-haired man narrowed his thin eyebrows, but kept his cool. "I am willing to pay you half of what I have earned from Akatsuki."

The blonde made a cheesy frown. "See, the thing is, unlike Kakuzu, I don't care much for money. Sure, it helps, but I don't absolutely need it."

"I will pay you, and I will admit that your art is far greater than my sharinggan."

At this the other man blinked and grinned. He turned back. "So, that's the price if I help you find your playtoy?"

"There are three conditions." Itachi began to law them out. He would just have to try and ignore the other man's insults. "No harm must come to her by you. You must respect and treat her well. Lastly, the most important, you must not tell your partner about this or anything about Sunna."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be, hmm? If Tobi knew, he would gladly look for her."

"Just leave Tobi out of this. This is a matter between you and me. Is that understood?"

Deidara waved his arm up and down. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I want her back alive."

He looked back. "I'm not a shithead, I knew that. Has she changed much?"

"I am not sure who she may be with, but she should appear the same. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, shorter than you or me-"

"What about her chest size? I have to take everything into consideration, hmm. You got any pictures of her? It would really help." The young blonde man grinned, obviously happy to be teasing and royally pissing off his other Akatsuki member.

The slightly taller man was not amused and gave a death glare. "I appreciate your assistance, Deidara. That is all."

"You know," the blonde turned to Itachi with a serous face. "She could be dead. I'd say to just move on and get another girl, hmm."

Itachi didn't look back. All he replied with was, "She isn't dead. When you find her, alive, contact and meet with me as soon as possible."

"Hey, you got a deadline for me to pick her up?" Deidara asked. He had a triumphant grin on. "A specific date you want her back by would be a lot of fun. Fills your blood with adrenaline, you know?"

The other was quiet. "Have her back to me in a month and a half."

The blonde took in a happy breathe, still grinning. "This is fun, Uchiha. I'll have your girl back before you can blink. Let's see whose eyes are better at finding her, hmm!"

Like that, both men disappeared. The busy city streets kept going as usual, and soon some teenagers started to loiter by the building. There was no evidence that the two Akatsuki members had met at all.

**I love ya all, and hope to see you soon! Just a warning, I don't think this fanfic will be as long as the first…..BUT WE'LL SEE! BYE! ILU ALL A LOTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. BLAH

BLAH.

Well everyone, I got some bad news. I'm really having trouble keeping dedicated to this fanfic. I know I said I was before, and I know I said I really wanted to finish this, but I really don't think I can. I've been attending summer school all July and I've been living with my friend to attend, so I can't always take time to write (plus I have other things I like to do). Another thing is that I don't always get on a computer so I can't type any of my fanfics; I have to write them down and THEN type them, which for chapter 15 it took me three hours to type. It's getting really hard. I've also stopped reading the manga (fed up with the shit in there) about a month ago, and I ain't starting it again. I still love Naruto for characters and all, but seriously, it's really hard to write this story, especially since I'm not too fond of how it's going (or the real thing for that matter).

Anyway, I just wanted to give a heads up if this doesn't get continued. I've started some of chapter seven, but seriously, writing this is harder than it looks and seemed. I'm also thinking that the original story is better, so I may as well leave it all alone and leave it with the original. So yeah, I might not continue this sequel.

I'm not too sure how this is going as of right now. Part of me wants to stop; the other part encourages me to go on. I might have "outgrown" the story is all. We'll see where it goes. Summer school is nearly over, but I might have more responsibilities and junk after that. So for now, I don't know what'll happen. It's hard filling chapters with junk and making it all flow. And the time skips are a real bitch too. They're so easy to pull off in the real Naruto story (sobs).

Blah. I'ma tired. A full school day of nothing but science, IN THE SUMMER. It's torture man. But hey, I get a spare course in grade 12. (holds up a flag) yay.

By the way! Me and my friends celebrated Itachi's birthday back in June! I made a cake, attempted dangos, and we sang and everything. It was awesome! We spent the night reading manga and yelling at characters xD if you're a real romantic otaku, read Absolute Boyfriend. I introduced it to my friends and they're in LOVE.

I also posted a B-day present for Itachi on DeviantArt. So look up RocknKitty and you'll see all mah works. It has Sunna involved (laughs manically)

So, I'm tired, my bedroom light bulb went out, and I'm attempting to bargain with my family to buy a snake, hopefully for mah b-day which is…a week away o-O holy smackers, don't feel like it XD Anyway, I need sleep! Night, and I'll try to keep you updated on how things go!


	8. NOTE AND PROLOUGE

**So like, the other day I decided to look at this fanfic one more time. My thoughts?**

"…**This is **_**shit**_**!"**

**So after that realization, I decided to give you guys the same story, except much better! It'll make more sense, be more like the actual manga (Akatsuki don't have a base T.T), and yeah, it's gunna be great! The first chapter is nearly done, and the prologue will be shown here.**

**But wait! It's not going to be exactly like the original story. The basic plot will be the same, but some things have changed. I'm not rewriting every chapter one by one. I'm rewriting the whole story, making changes here and there. **

**Anyway, I'm nearly done the first chap, so it should be up this weekend sometime. Trust me; this will be so much better! I'm really excited to write it too, so yeah.**

**I love you all! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Check my page to look for the newer story! Here's the prologue!**

**-RK**

_**You re My SunShine: Rewritten**_

Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed. It was dark and wet, the rain outside poured. Asides for the raging storm; the only other sound was a deep breathing, gasping even.

In the center of a kitchen in a small Japanese-styled home, a teenager was standing. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, and she was the one breathing so heavily. Tears streamed out of her eyes and down her cheeks, hanging and dripping slowly under her chin. Her fingers twitched and her whole body shook. Her blue-eyed gaze stared down at the gory body a mere foot away from her. Blood leaked from the freshly killed corpse and stained the wooden floor. It was hard to see in the darkness, but when the lightning struck it could clearly be seen. That much blood was disturbing.

What was worse…

A large amount of that very same blood coated the clothes of the teenager before the scene.

As lightning flashed again, she looked down to her hands. They were stained with blood up to her wrists. More blood dribbled and trailed along her arms, but they leaked from fresh, open wounds on her own body. Deep cuts run along her inner arms and thighs. They burned with so much pain, not because of the wound itself, but because they were overtop of black and blue bruises not seen in the limited light.

After examining her hands she looked down to the dead body again. The familiar brown hair, the smell of alcohol and in one of their hands was a broken bottle. The sharp edges and ridges were bloodied as well. The cause of death could not be seen, as there were no injuries on the person's back, but she knew how they died. She had seen it happen. She had killed them with her own hands.

With her own hands, she killed her father.

Throwing her hands up to her head, she grabbed her blonde hair, huge blue eyes still starring at the dead body. She started hyperventilating, slowly shaking her head as more tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to end this way.

"What have I done?!" she finally screamed throughout the house. Thunder crackled as she took faster deep breathes. Then she finally realized…

"I have to get out. I-I have to run!" she cried, shaking her head with her eyes tightly shut.

Instantly she ran to her room. Bloody hands still shaking, she grabbed her small purse, digging through for her personal belongings.

_No time._

Throwing everything back in, she just grabbed the whole bag and swooped it around and over her arm. Then she ran for the front hall of the house, slipping on the wet floor more than once. She didn't care though; she had to get out of there. If the ANBU caught her, would they listen? Would they understand her situation? They probably wouldn't.

Slipping on her black flats as quickly as she could, she looked at the hallway mirror. The image that reflected was horrific, and the lightning that flashed made her look worse. Her simple t-shirt and mini-skirt were covered in blood. Her hands were still gory, arms and legs still bleeding from her deep slashes. Her bright blonde hair was soaking wet and some locks were red from where she grabbed her hair. Lastly her face and cheeks were red and puffy, tears staining her pale-skinned face.

She sniffled, gazing into her sore eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. And now…She didn't know what to do.

With that she took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing to run as far away as she could. But when she opened the wooden door, someone was standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened again as she stared up to the stranger. Her mouth opened and trembled, but no word came out. Unintentionally she took a shaking step back, still gazing at the person's red eyes. They looked back with no emotion, but that only made them even more intimidating.

_Th-They know what I did!_

Her mind couldn't think of a thing to do. Finally, instinct took over. She let out a loud scream, turning around to run away further into the house, not daring to look back. When she did, she saw that they were slowly and casually walking up to her, which made her pick up her speed. By the time she looked ahead it was too late to stop, and the slippery floor wouldn't let her anyway. Her head smacked against the wall in front of her, halting her run. Teeth clenched in pain she slowly fell down on her knees.

Groaning at the pain to her face she held a hand up, holding her forehead. Then she remembered her position. She gasped, turning her body back. The stranger from before stood in front of her, still gazing down at her with no emotion written on their pale and wet face. He towered over her, though he was shorter than her father. Still, she cried as they held each other's gaze, mind running wild with the intentions the strange man had. What was he going to do? And how was she supposed to escape?


End file.
